One Dose
by Abigail Fond
Summary: They were like two different drinks …but I just had to drink them both — .:for UchihaHakura64:.


Hey peoples :) Here's a quik fic I've been wanting to put up for weeks but never got around too :) Hope you like it! This is for UchihaHakura64 because she wanted me to put it up :)

_Enjoy! I thought of it myself._

**_

* * *

_**

**_I_** 'm not gonna lie. At such a _young age_, I got drunk. It wasn't even my _**intention**_ to stumble upon the shelf of (assorted bottles) and mind-twisting liquids, but once I did… I was hooked. And _**hooked **__**hard.**_ On a simple little (drink). And her name was Kairi.

You can't blame me. I _**was in**_ love with her red-headed essence.…

She was the _sparkling water_ I always looked forward to drinking.

…—∙.: ¤ ……

Heh, I know. How can I use a drink to describe a girl? If Kairi couldn't bring me that fizzy, almost wine-like taste, that leaves me licking my lips for more, then she obviously isn't a liquid. But as the years went by, I kept coming back to that (shelf) for more (not that it took a while to like her; one _sip_ and I was already addicted), then I saw it. Coming in _different tastes_ and _flavours_, she brought variety to my life and was more ordinary, albeit still special. She was my _**ordinary friend **_and I never tired of seeing her_**.**_ Well …she was almost ordinary.

Until future events revealed to me otherwise that there was a Princess in her heart.

Coming upon this discovery though, only made me want to **drink **(her)** more in** because somehow, my favourite sparkling water was _suddenly_ more expensive and was worth value than I could believe.

…—∙.: ¤ ……

_**E**_ventually later on in my drunk state when I'm desperately looking for another bottle of (sparkling water) because the one I have is swivelling low with its _**last drops**_, I stumbled upon another bottle. I pondered on it a while because it wasn't to my standards and I'd never tried it before. That was when I met Naminé, and I discovered that her smooth and quiet nature made my addiction turn in another direction.

There was a _champagne_ within her that got me drunk. One _sip. _And I **liked** it.

…—∙.: ¤ ……

There's something about a wine that is slightly bitter and has a more sophisticated taste. Not everyone likes it because it's a more of an acquired pleasure. It's _sexy_ and it can leave you(_**me**_) swaying clumsily, even in your(**_my_**) most mature state.

I _**got hooked**_ hard and (_she_) wasn't easy to let go. My friends tried to help me, but they only got in the way. When it came to (_champagne_) I wanted more. I **needed** more. And I pushed anyone and everyone out of the way to get to her blonde-haired (shelf).

Naminé was bottle ready to open. _She was ready_ because as a champagne, (she) isn't opened at any old time. (She)'s only for celebrations and parties where the usual _**tall, dark, and shimmering suave**_ make mild talk with their elegant, slim glasses spinning its golden liquids in lazy circles. And that's why I wanted her. She was _out-of-reach_ and special, and I wasn't going to wait for a certain occasion just to get her taste down my throat. That's not how an alcoholic works.

Then, the more I thought about it, the more it seemed to pull me _out of the haze_.

**S**parkling water was also pretty **uncommon** too.

(She) is harder to come by if you are not rich and don't attend many cruises and country clubs. (She)'s not pricy but that doesn't mean I drink her like juice or water all the time. Kairi was both special and ordinary. And with no alcoholic dose (though you can't be _too sure_), I know I'm safe (drinking her).

_**B**_ut what about (_her_)? You (_**I**_) can't live without tasting champagne at least more than twice in your(_**my**_) lifetime; (_she_)'s too valuable not to...

But the more I **want** (her), and the more I **yearn** for (_her_), I realize.

You can't get away with buying two different, _**but similar**_ drinks because eventually…

…(_they'll_) affect you both.

Heh.

_F_unny how powerful _champagne_ can be after just one sip.

* * *

I _love_ this theory cause it sorta works! /waving around banner/ lol Don't worry, other updates are coming soon! Thanks for reading :) Now drop me a review!


End file.
